The Journey
by shootingarrow1
Summary: Harry thought he knew what happened and he would never forget. He didn't but why doesn't he know the truth?
1. The Dream

To us, the number 17 as an age, has no significance, but to others, it may as well be the most important part of their who, would be the others. We are all human, correct? Yes, we are, but there is a world, beyond ours, of humans, with ablities, coexisting among us. Seventeen, this was a very important day for especially one boy part of that world. The boy who lived, lived to be 17. Now, there are some of you in the world, who read this, and know exactly who it is, I speak of. There are those of you that, know this person exists. Stop here. If you continue to read on, you will never be the same again. You must wonder, who am I? I am to be named.

Harry woke up, with a sudden jolt. His heart was pounding and suddenly a crack was heard in his room. Kingsley Shacklebolt used his eyes to roam over Harry's dazed face. He suddenly laughed. Harry's eyelids split apart, with the sound, and came to realize it was the day he came of age.

"Kingsley, What are you doing here?" Shacklebolt's face turned serious.

"Harry... its your 17th... the trace... I need to get you to Dumbledore."

Harry's scar started to throb, his heart jerked with a jolt, and Kingsley's face, adopted the image of Voldemort's. No. Kingsley did not look like Voldemort, he was him. Harry blacked out.


	2. Leaving

"Beep Beep Beep" Harry woke up. something dripped down his face, he looked up and could not find anything. He touched the mysterious liquid, seeing blood. His scar had split open. He could not stop thinking about his dream. It wasn't real. Dumbledore was dead, it wasn't possible for him to be taken to him, much less by kingsley the Voldemort?... Placing his glasses on his nose, he looked to see the time 3:00 beeping in an annoying shade of neon yellow. He groaned. He was to be 17 soon and this year he would lose the protection he had against a noseless idiot who sought to kill him; why was it that every birthday he had sucked?

"CRRACK!"

"Harry! WHAT IS MAKING THAT ENORMOUS RACKET?"screeched the voice of one Vernon Dursley. Cautiously grabbing his wand, Harry stepped out on the stairs, to find his uncle armed with a rifle pointing at Nymphadora Tonks.

"It's okay Uncle Vernon, drop your weapon."

"He's a hippogriff I tell you!"

"Uncle Vernon, the term is DEATH EATER. Drop it."

Eyeing the weapon curiously, and choosing to ignore the severely sore sight for eyes, "Wotcher Harry, he's a feisty one, and we need to get going. Mr. Dursley, wake your wife and children, you are to leave immediately. Wake them up. we don't have time. Okay, Harry, listen closely I will not repeat. We will all take polyjuice-don't ask who we is- you will find out, grab your vital belongings and be ready to run from Hogwarts in 3 hours.

Harry hastily headed up the stairs, to carry out his orders, when several more cracks were heard.

"'ello 'Arry," said Hagrid

" Harry!," said Hermione and Ron

" Eet Eez soo good to see you!" from Fleur. Bill just stood awkwardly next to her.

" Salutations!" a cheerful change from Fred and George. Everyone stared. " We wanted to change it up a bit. Problem?"

Dudley and his parents walked down the hall all dressed. Lupin walked in just then to give a head count, while Moody, repeated his mantra of Constant Vigilance in the corner.

" What we do today, may kill us. I will not lie, this is dangerous. Back out now. Your last chance."

"Please", Harry pleaded, " I won't let you die because of me, or for me. If anything were to happen to one of you..."

"Nonsense!" everyone barked, " We are all here. You will not, and can not do this alone. I will not let you."

No one said a word. Everyone went to the hall and was quiet. "It's time to go Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

"Let's go Petunia," Vernon said, eyeing the wizards distastefully. Petunia Dursley never showed affection except for her dear "Diddykins Dudley", but in that moment, Petunia did the thing that suggested completely against her attitude towards harry for the past 17 years. She kissed him, hugged him, and wished him good luck, knowing they might never see each other again.

Uncle Vernon, and Dudley nodded in acknowledgement. The first time and last time they would ever acknowledge him.

"Goodbye, we are leaving."


End file.
